1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Visualizing image information via an electrostatic latent image, such as an electrophotographic method, is used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor is developed by a developer containing a toner through a charging process and an exposure process, and visualized through a transfer process and a fixing process.
As the above-described toner, a toner containing silica particles as an external additive is known, and for example, toners are proposed.